


Let me help you this time

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Everyone suddenly not remembering him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	Let me help you this time

**Author's Note:**

> When i am sad, i think of angst but idk if this consider angst lol i just want to let out in my system. I've been having a rough, terrible days but all is well. I am good. I know it's not depict what amnesia is but if i made mistake please do tell me. Thank you for reading.

Winter always come so close even its not even the time of the season. Cold breeze hits the warm autumn, birds chirping around the naked trees and chasing one another to find one. The sky is in deep shade of blue and gray clouds, the sun only peaks one time before emerging with the darkness. Raindrops appeared little until it fall heavily.

Baekhyun run towards the alley, running to get away from getting soaked from wet. Unfortunately, he accidentally knocked down a trash can and he hit his face first on the muddy ground.

"Fuck me!" He groaned painfully, rubbing the cheeks from the impact. "Damn it." He sit still to where he landed, looking at his knees with nothing but ripped of the surface. He slowly stand up, cleaning the messed as he sits down near the trash can.

Knees attached closely to his chest, he wrapped his legs to put weight on his face. He wants to cry, his mind is nothing but questions that needs answers, his chest hurts, his body is shaking from cold. Baekhyun cries silently, arms on his forehead as he let his tears fall along the rain.

He wanted out, he wanted to end this, he wanted to just disappear _completely_.

Everything doesn't make any sense now. Doesn't solve anything, doesn't rely on scientific evidence to explained what gotten to him and the situation he was in.

Everyone suddenly not remembering him.

From his cowokers to his boss, to his best friends: Chanyeol and Jongdae, and his family. No one remembers him nor a Byun Baekhyun in their life. It continued searching for any answers, any pull he could get to believe anyone that he is alive, he is exist. Byun Baekhyun exist. But not seem to work until most of them call a police to arrest him and Baekhyun is running away for his life.

Baekhyun calmed down when the rain stopped pouring, he was soaked wet now but who cares. He peaked behind the trash to see if there are police around searching but In his relief, not a single uniform men passed his sight.

He looked to the trash can and opened it, everything inside is full nothing but junk and waste food but Baekhyun didn't mind it as he start digging the trash can. He collect what still edible and flop down the side while eating silently.

He was hungry, after running and chasing everytime, he forgot to eat. He feels weak every single day those men keeps looking for him. He ate the riped, unfinished appled before tossing it back to the trash can. It's disgusting but just to fill his empty stomach. 

But his stomach fails him to keep still as he felt the acid coming in his throat up to his mouth, he vomitted all he ate.

"Are you alright?" A man appeared out of no where with white aprom and a small hat occupied his bald hair. He looks young but mature. His thick eyebrows are knitted together, his mouth is full plump, his nose scrunches. He was holding a plastic bag behind that seem to be a garbage bag. The man stare at him waiting for an answer but Baekhyun shrugs as respond.

"I- i'm... Alright." Baekhyun managed to say, wiping the remaining liquid on his lips. "I will be going."

"Wait, you are wet." The man said, putting the garbage bah down and slowly making his way to Baekhyun. He put his hands up for defense, anxious. Baekhyun knows this man might know him, send him to police station until he got into jail for no crimes he commited. The man noticed him so he backed away, hands are in defense. "I am gonna help you. You'll get sick if you keep your clothes like that." The man narrowed his eyes and see the puke contain. He looks at Baekhyun is surprised and worried. "Did you ate the garbage?"

Baekhyun looked down at his feet, biting his lips as he nod. He feels helpless, he feels pathetic, he feels absolutely messed up. He fumbled his fingers together, coping away his anxious mind telling him. Since no one remembers him, why do he need to be alive?

"I am Kyungsoo." The man offers a warm smile, his hand extend to Baekhyun. He backed away until he hits the wall. Kyungsoo let out a sighed. "I am here to help you." Baekhyun wants to shrink himself with the wall, swallowing him completely until no one knows him. "Let me help you."

"Why do i trust you?" Baekhyun blurted, hands wrapped around his body. He was shaking, his skin is like ice. He wants to cry again. "I don't need anyone if they already forgot i am exist." He sniffled, his knees wobbles, hitting his back and slide all the way down. His head is messing up again. "I don't even know if i am alive." He sobbed, his heart pounding. "I don't even know why this is happening to me."

And he cried. Ignoring Kyungdoo, ignoring his mind, ignoring everything around him. It's painful to remember the faces of the people he loved the most scared at him, not knowing who he is. If only someone hear him out and make him disappear.

A warm fabric envelops his shoulder, Baekhyun looked at it and its a towel with penguins on it. Baekhyun recalled someone owned a penguin. He looked at Kyungsoo who is weakly smiling at him, tears begin to form before it fall on his face. Baekhyun doesn't knoe why he is crying but maybe he pitied him. He understand that.

Kyungsoo kneels down infront of Baekhyun. His face is pale, his cheeks are rosy red from crying. Baekhyun sniffles then wiped Kyungsoo's tears. "Why are you crying?" He asked, using the penguin towel to wiped his tears too.

Baekhyun shivers when Kyungsoo touches his face, rough and calloused but warm. A familiar warmth develops in his heart. He smiled again but this time, a relief.

"Please let me help you this time, Baekhyun."


End file.
